


Monochromatic

by sk1b00t



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ao+trailmixotp, Different perspectives, Gen, Hak Is Popular, Happy Hungry Bunch - Freeform, High School, Jae-Ha a Orchestra Geek, Multi, Unrequited Love, Yoon is My Mother, minivan4life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1b00t/pseuds/sk1b00t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer break is over, and Yona couldn't be more excited to show the world what she's made of. Too bad that her first day back wasn't picture perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Father! Do you know where my beauty basket is? The one with the bows on it?”

“Yona dear, you know I don't keep track of that stuff.”

I retreat back to my room with a sigh. I've looked everywhere for that basket. Today of all days, and I can't find that big basket! The first day of school after the short Summer break. I need that basket, for I will be an incoming Sophomore, my tenth year to be exact. I'm excited for this year, not only because I won't make the same rookie mistakes I did as a Freshmen, but because I will be best friends with a Senior. I, Yona Hiryuu, am best friends with the infamous Hak. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've been neighbors since birth, and we've spent the majority of our childhood together. He was always there to look after me, and I was always there cheering him on when he needed me. We make a pretty good duo if I do say so myself, but of course we have our 'moments'.

“Yo Princess, my minivan doesn't have all day you know.”

Speak of the devil.

“Hak! Haven't I told you to knock?”

I look over to my bedroom door to find it... Empty?

“Nope, try again.”

Hearing his voice again I turn over to my windowsill. 

“HAK I TOLD YOU TO NOT CLIMB MY HOUSE.”

“Oh please Juliet. You're acting like I haven't climbed your house before.... Oh wait I have.”

Before I could hit him in the head with one of my various stuffed animals, he jumps down with a coherent thud. Running over to my window I look over to see if he is okay, for the thousandth time in my life. Of course he is okay, and he is already loading people into his minivan. Every time I think about Hak driving a minivan I smile. He intentionally got that minivan so he could drive his family and friends around. I know he really wants a motorcycle, but as of now he is the mother of four, five counting me.

“Yona! We are ready for school! Look at my cool backpack!”

“I'll come down in a minute Tae-Yeon! I just have to say goodbye to my father!”

Well, I guess I have to forget that basket for today. Rushing to get my backpack on I quickly look at the mirror just to make sure nothing was out of place. Of course my hair didn't work with me like usual, but my outfit consisting of a cute pink blouse and simple white shorts was enough for the first day. I smile at myself, and I proceeded to the stairs. I past all my childhood photos. A lot had Hak in them, but my favorites are the ones with my mother and father. My father looks so much happier with my mother by his side.

“Yona, don't forget that your Uncle and cousin Soo-Won will be visiting sometime when you come home from school.”

I grab a piece of toast that father had put in for me, probably knowing that I'll be late once again. I blush at the mention of Soo-Won.

“Of course I won't forget! Bye father!”

I run out the door, the light blinding me for a second. Once I could see Hak's minivan I rush to my usual seat, the shotgun. Now that we are all ready to go, we just have to pick up Yoon and we'll be ready.

“Princess, does everyone have their seat belts on?”

Hak was busy with something on his phone, so I look behind me to see the party this year. Tae-Woo and Han-Dae both had their seat belts on, and they were both looking at the movie that was playing in the back. They will be Juniors this year. Then there is Tae-Yeon, who didn't have his seat belt on. 

“Tae-Yeon, could you put your seat belt on?”

“I wanted to show you my backpack! See? It's a turtle shell!”

He proudly holds up his tiny green backpack. It already has stickers all over it. I can see in Hak's handwriting his name, along Hak's phone number on one of the straps. 

“Very cool! I'm actually pretty jealous. I just have a purple backpack.”

“But its pretty like your eyes! It suits you.”

Gosh how much I want to hug this kid right now.

“Princess, I texted Yoon. You should also get your seat belt on you little rebel.”

Looking down I realize I forgot to put mine on. I quickly put the buckle into place and take down the visor to check my reflection.

“You know, if you keep frowning like that you will develop wrinkles.”

Squinting at myself I punch Hak in the arm.

“Hak, just drive.”

 

After many turns we arrive at Yoon's house. Yoon was already outside waiting, but of course he was checking up on his garden. Yoon will be an incoming Freshmen, and I'm very determined to show him the ropes of high school. I recently took him shopping, so he will be on top of his game today. Before I could call out to Yoon, Hak beat me to the punch.

“Yoon, we saved you a seat in the middle so you wouldn't have to deal with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Idiot.”

A pair of angry remarks from Tae-Woo and Han-Dae could be heard in the back, but I was too busy admiring Yoon's garden. He's really interested in medical plants, but he also grows flowers on the side and sells those at local markets. He plans on making a vegetable patch sometime soon.

“Thanks Thunder Beast. Here have an apple.”

As always Yoon had food on him. I know for a fact that Hak didn't eat anything this morning since he was complaining on the way here that it took forever to get the trio out of bed. The most he probably had was toast. So as expected Hak grabbed the apple and stuffed it in his mouth. Hearing a muffled thanks, we head off to Tae-Yeon's Elementary school. This year Tae-Yeon will be in first grade, and I can see him in the visor mirror that he is ecstatic. The closer we got to the school the more 'jumpy' Tae-Yeon got. We all pull up into the school's parking lot and Tae-Yeon already is unbuckling his seat belt. I take the time to look away from my mirror and look over at Hak who is giving a weird expression.

“Hak? Are you okay?”

Hak snaps out of his current facial expression and gives me his usual smirk.

“Nothing. He's just the exact opposite of me when I was going into first grade.”

Tae-Yeon waves us goodbye and we all head to our final destination. Kouka High School. Hak's minivan pulls into the huge high school parking lot, and like a bull in an antique shop people notice. Hak can easily be counted as one of the popular people, but he only hangs around me for some reason. I've told him countless times to make friends, but that usually just ends with him talking to someone for five minutes and him returning to me. His excuse is that he must protect me from the dangers of the world and that he doesn’t have time for other friends. Well Hak, I'm very determined this year, and I will have you make more friends!

“Earth to Princess, we have arrived at your funeral. You may now exit the vehicle and walk into your doom.”

Oh right, he's right here next to me. Now is my chance for a lecture.

“Hak! This year you will make friends! I believe that you can do it!”

“I'm not the social type. Besides, I only need my Princess here to bake cookies with me on the weekends. What more do I need?”

“How about after school clubs, late night parties, relationships???”

“This might come to be a surprise to you Princess, but those are all extras. I don't need those in my life. Besides, my grades and people close to me come first. That takes up all my time alone.”

Hak opens up his door, and as always people rush up to him. They are like moths while Hak is a bright light. Now its not like its the whole school, but this many people shouldn't be surrounding a minivan. He ignores all of them and comes around to my side to open up my door. He's done this since Elementary school, and I'll admit that I like the gesture every time. Though my first year here last year wasn't the greatest because of how Hak treats me. I've received death threats from many girls, and even a few guys because of Hak and I's friendship. He ended my constant bullying when he personally talked to everyone in the school to stop. 

“Um Yona? Does this happen everyday?”

Hak and I look over our shoulders to see Yoon looking terrified. It seems like Tae-Woo and Han-Dae already left the van.

“Oh yeah, that happens a lot. You'll eventually get used to it.”

“But why does this happen? Thunder Beast can't be that popular.”

Hak puts on a smug grin. I feel Hak's ego rising.

“Well when you're as good looking as me, it just comes naturally.”

“If Thunder Beast is popular because of his looks, I must be the Queen of England.”

I hold back my giggling fit and Hak just stands there with a dumbfounded look. I feel like this is going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hak opens the door for me and Yoon, and as I walk in I smell that fresh scent that screams 'first day', or maybe that's just the smell of school you remember after a while. I see out of the corner of my eye many people trying to get through the door, probably because Hak was about to let go of the door. First thing on our agenda is to familiarize Yoon with his schedule, since he can't be going around asking for help if he wants to be popular!

"Princess, we lost Yoon."

Wait he isn't here? I frantically look around, but there is no Yoon to be seen.

"I'll text him! He must have wondered off!"

"Princess he'll be fine, It's Yoon we're talking about. We can just hang around till the bell rings. Or we can do other things..."

Hak's fake flirting again. He needs to find another way to express his humor. Instead I just ignored him and started walking towards the school garden. Of course, Hak follows me snickering. On the way we had numerous people say hi to both Hak and I, but mostly Hak. Why doesn't he take up friendship with these people??? He doesn't even have a male friend in his own grade. In fact, the only friends that he has are Yoon, Soo-Won, and me. Soo-Won doesn't even go to the same school district as us, and then Yoon and I are underclassmen.

"Hak, why are you friends with me?"

We already sat down at our usual bench, next to the big cherry blossom tree. They have some benches in front of the tree, and a few on the sides as well. We always sit on the left side of the tree so we can see the garden clock.

"Why? Because you would probably die without me and I can't have my neighbors death on my hands. Gramps would kill me."

"But you could be friends with absolutely anyone in this school! Even in elementary school you just stuck with me even though you're 2 years older than me. Did you have no friends the first two years of school?"

"Yes. And the first two years of middle school, and the first two years of high school."

Hak then pats me on the head a few times.

"You're my little buddy after all. Besides, once people know me they usually don't stick around that long. I'm not exactly a nice person."

"Says the guy who drives people around in a minivan."

"You'll never let the minivan go, will you?"

I giggle at Hak's annoyed expression. Looking up I see that the gardens clock is as beautiful as ever. The clock, standing just a little bit to the right of the garden is decorated with vines and flowers. At the very top of the clock tower is a bundle of red flowers and a nest. We've never seen a bird fly into the nest, but its been there since that clock has been built, legend says.

"Hey Princess, why are you friends with me?" 

“Huh? You've been by my side since I was born. At least you had a choice to hang around me or not.”

“True, but why haven’t' you tried making more friends other than me?”

“I have my reasons...”

The truth is I can't trust anyone in this school. I had a problem last year where everyone wanted to be my friend so they could get close to Hak. I haven't told Hak any of my of my past dilemmas in fear he might beat everyone up in the entire school. The garden clock rang out the usual tune, and that signals the extra classes to start. Those are for the people who need help in a subject and/or are forced to come in and do their homework sort of thing. That means we still have a half hour before actual class starts.

“Hypocrite. You're the same as me, we are inseparable, get used to it Princess.”

The clock ended its tune, but as it was ending I start hearing another noise. Is that screaming? I turn my head to the source of screaming. A man clothed in a white dress shirt and black slacks comes screaming in from one of the hallways. His blue tie was loose and he is waving his hands frantically. Everyone who was in the garden was staring at this weird man who continually keeps screaming frantically in a circle. Hak then starts laughing!

“That's not funny Hak! He might need help!”

“Princess, look at him. He has a giant spider on his head. How could I not laugh?”

Looking closer I notice he does have a really big spider on his head!

“I wonder if I do this....”

I got up from my bench, and I hear Hak stop laughing to watch me. I can already see his face getting serious and watching my back intently. I wait in front of the tree, and the man comes running around again like he did the last five times. When the time came, I put my entire leg out in front of him and he quickly tripped over it. Face first into the ground, and the spider flew off of his head, and it retreated into a nearby bush.

“Sir, are you okay?”

I hear some muffled words, none are coherent enough for me to understand. Hak is magically by my side and he tries to pull up the strange man from the ground. 

“Do you need to go to the nurse sir?”

The man now on his back opens his eyes. They are a stunning blue, just like a clear sky. Studying him closer he has ghostly white hair with a clear complexion. If I had known any better I would have mistook him for a god. I see that he has a visitors pass around his neck, and it says his name is Kija.

“Kija, the spider is gone. Do you want me to direct you to the nurse or somewhere else?”

Kija's eye go even bigger than they once were, and he pushed Hak in the face! Why is he grabbing my hands?

“My lady you have saved me from the hairy eight legged demon! I am forever in your debt. Please let me serve you!”

Not only was I shocked, but everyone in the garden was laughing...

“Um Kija its nice of you to say that, but I think-”

“You should stay away from him Princess. I think he is insane.”

Kija's winsome face turned into a plethora of emotions. Why does Hak have to be so rude?

“Now listen here you obtuse, haughty, nefarious brat! I am not insane! I am a precocious individual who will not take your attitude lightly! I'll let you off with a warning for now, but next time I won't be so easy on you!”

What just came out of his mouth?

“My lady are you really a princess? You are very benevolent, so you must be! But why do you go to such a school? You must be very diligent and meticulous about everything in fact I-”

“Hey white snake, how about you stop hissing out big words like you're some big shot and go away?”

There goes Hak with his attitude problem. He always wants the last laugh... I should probably stop this.

“Could you guys please stop fighting? It's the first day back and I don't want a detention on the first day.”

Both Kija and Hak stare at each other. Lightning passing through each others eyes as if they are having a silent conversation. Hak wonders over to my side again, not breaking contact with Kija. Hak's arm is once again around my shoulder just like anytime he feels threatened of someones contact with me, and here he goes, carrying me and running off into hiding while there are people screaming behind us... Why can't I have normal friends?

 

“Where is the history hallway...?”

So far I have found all of my classes due to my genius brain, but the history hall, is a mystery. Maybe it's in another building? Maybe there is another staircase somewhere...The map doesn't say anything... I shouldn't ask for help but-..... Where did my map go? Furiously I look around to see if I dropped it nearby, but all I see is a fur ball of some sort heading down a hallway. Did a chipmunk just steal my map? Okay Yoon remember what Yona said, keep your cool....

“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT.”

Chasing what ever that thing was, I passed many people. I don't care if I'm popular Yona, I'm a smart, pretty boy who is capable of anything! Wait a dead end?

“Hey, what's a girl doing on our turf?

“I don't know Chop, but she look kinda cute, we should keep her.”

Did I just run into a trap? I shouldn't turn around, but how am I supposed to get out of this dead end with out hurting myself?

“Hey little girl we don't bite, we do nibble though... hehehe.”

I feel one of the knuckleheads grab me and I'm immediately paralyzed. What do I do I can't move!

The arm that grasped me let go, and I heard multiple thuds behind me along with short lived screams. After counting to ten to collect myself, I turn around to a crime scene. There were three guys there, each one gifted with a bloody nose. I noticed out of the corner of my eye my map, along with a guy in sunglasses folding it up. Is that a squirrel on his shoulder? I can't believe I'm saying this, but for the first time in my life I'm confused. 

“Um excuse me sir? This might sound like a stupid question, but what happened?”

The man stands up and I think stares at me? I can't tell what his facial expressions are since those sunglasses show nothing of his eyes, and his mouth is always in a straight line. He points over to two big doors that probably lead to the outside.

“History.”

Huh? I walk over to the doors and open them, and there was the history hallway! I turn around to say thanks, but he was... gone? Picking up the map I noticed he left marks on the map of where 'bad' people hang out.

“I have to tell Yona about this later...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I actually have time on my hands to actually write this next chapter, so here you kids go. No idea when the next one is coming, but it's coming guys I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hak, didn't we go over this once before? No picking me up and running everywhere while we are in school! Now, do you remember what the consequence is?”

“You get to pick the movies for movie night for the next three times, I know...”

Hak ran me to the opposite side of the school, and now we are standing in the orchestra room. This tends to be where Hak hides me. The band in this school is massive, and the orchestra tends to get overlooked. Therefore, this Orchestra room is where Hak and I have lunch. To escape Hak's fans of course. The Orchestra room used to be the choir room, but again, since the Orchestra is overlooked by the school the rooms switched. Now the Orchestra has to practice in a room with half the floor acting as risers. Great for hanging out on though. 

“Now we only have ten minutes left until class. I was hoping to catch up with people and scope out possible friends for you.”

“Again, I don't need friends Princess. I'm fine with what I have.”

I can't deal with how today is going so far. Only Soo-Won can fix my mood now... Oh wait!

“Oh Hak! Soo-Won will be visiting today after school! Do you want to come over and we can all watch a movie?”

“Are you sure Princess?”

“Yes? Why wouldn't I be?”

“Just making sure. I mean, this could be a great chance to be alone with Soo-Won for a change. Why not take advantage of the opportunity?”

Take advantage? Can I really do that? I mean, Hak has always been there when we hang out. It feels wrong to not have Hak there.

“Yes, I'm sure. We wouldn't be the three Musketeers without you!”

Hak's face softens. Was he still tense about that whole Kija incident? Oh well, we still have a little time left, so might as well stay here since it is the only room in this school that has decent Wi-Fi. Must check Facebook for all the back to school photos. I'm in yearbook, and I must get everything I can get.

“Excuse me, but where is the Orchestra room?”

Hak and I turn to the entrance and see a green haired man with a gigantic instrument by his side. He was just wearing a flannel and jeans, but I can already tell this man is going to be Hak's new best friend. Before I could welcome him, Hak had to open his big mouth.

“You're standing in it, sorry to disappoint.”

The man's calm face abruptly changed to a panicked one. He takes a look around the room again, looking like he might have heart failure any moment.

“You're joking right? An Orchestra can't play on risers. Are you sure this is the Orchestra room?”

“One-hundred and ten percent sure this is the Orchestra room. There is twenty year old rosin everywhere and there is a broken viola in the corner. I'm very sure.”

Great. Hak just ruined his day. As always, I have to swoop in and save the day.

“Well, it isn't that bad from what I've heard! The Orchestra has a lot of field trips and they are the only ones in school who sells chocolate as a fund raiser! It's just that we have a strong band, and they tend to get funded more than the Orchestra.”

His purple eyes are now glaring at the room, and after what seemed like forever he cracked a smile.

“Looks like I'll have to deal with it huh? I guess I should have checked how the music program was before coming here. I transferred from a couple towns over, and my name is Jae-Ha, a pleasure to meet you both.”

He takes a slight bow, but in the process he almost drops his instrument! He catches it in the nick of time, but wow did that look lame.

“Last question, where do they store the instruments?”

“Well for bigger instruments they store them in the closets of the choir room, which you have to go through the music lounge to get there faster.”

“Much thanks, miss...?”

“Yona, and this is Hak.”

“Beautiful names the both of you have. Hopefully I will see you both later, yes?”

“We both have second lunch, and will be in here for the entirety of it if you want to find us again!”

He waves us off as he enters the music lounge with that massive instrument. I believe it is called a bass? Whatever it is, really doesn't help the fact that Hak is glaring at me.

“Why did you invite him to lunch?”

“I thought he was nice and could use some friends, you know, like yourself.”

“How many times do I have to say it? I don't need any more friends. I'm fine with Yoon and you with the occasional Soo-Won. The world doesn't revolve around popularity Yona.”

RIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Did he just... I'm not... I'm not like that... Am I?

.....

RIIIIIINNNNGGGG

“I can't believe that imbecile!”

I've been looking for that ogre and my savior forever! Why is this school so complicated? On top of that, how do I even obtain my schedule? American schools are too barbaric for my tastes, but they are very fascinat-

“Get out of the way asshole!”

Feeling a flame arising in my cheek, I'm shocked. Did some brat just slam me into the locker?

“I'm guessing you're new, and probably a foreign exchange student.”

A little boy, wait no, a slightly larger little boy stands before me with a hand outreached towards me. I graciously accept and try my best to get any dust that could be on me.

“Indeed I am, and you are?”

“The name is Yoon, and since my first hour is study hall, I'll help you out. You look lost and a little afraid.”

“Well, you are not wrong Yoon. I'm having trouble with finding where I am supposed to be at the moment.”

“Do you have your schedule... Kija?”

“No, but how do you know my name?”

Yoon reaches out for my chest, and rips off my name tag. Oh right, Granny put that on me this morning.

“This, you do not need here. If people want to know your name, they will ask.”

“Much thanks. You have my gratitude.”

“As another pointer, imagine you are always talking to a ten year old when you are here. A lot of people here can't comprehend words longer than three syllables.”

Oh! Am I supposed to 'dumb it down'? Good thing I studied some slang words before traveling here!

“No problem, my homie.”

“Could you not?”

.....

Does Hak really think that I'm like that? Am I that?

After Hak said that, I really didn't want to be around him. I can't talk to anyone before I sort out my feelings. I might say something I will regret. In other words, I ran to my first class AP World History, or WHAP for short. I already checked with Yoon and Hak, and I don't have this class with them which is a relief. But I'm sure Hak will hunt me down after class ends. Until then, I can gather my thoughts and possibly sneak in some photos of Mr. Nelson for the yearbook.

“Is it alright I sit here miss?”

I really don't want to talk right now. Why does the world hate me?

“Sure.” I say without looking up. I should be cheerful with everyone for a good first impression, but I just can't.

“Miss are you alright? You don't have to talk about it, but it helps to take some deep breaths and eat an orange.”

Citrus enters my nostrils, and the orange is the only thing in my line of vision. Do oranges soothe the soul and repair the heart? Probably not.

“No thank you, I'm fine.”

“Liar liar pants on fire! But that's okay, sometimes you have to feel sad in order to live life to the fullest.”

Since this guy has to deal with me the rest of the hour and is trying to be nice, I'll try to socialize.

“Sorry, I've been having a rough day.”

“That's alright. Take it easy. My name is Zeno, and you're still welcomed to that orange. Trust me, they help.”

“Thanks.”

Peeling the orange, I see who is in my class. There is Sen, who was my biology partner, and then there is Zayn who tried to go out with me last year. Of course I turned him down since he isn't known to be loyal. Zeno, who sat next to me in this circular table, was drawing a portrait of a beautiful girl.

“Wow, that's really good.”

“Thanks. I'm trying to impress my art teacher so she will favor me more, therefore letting me get away with stuff.”

I giggle. He looks so wise, yet so childish. 

RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG

That's the minute bell, so I have some time to check my phone. Hak texted me, saying that he will 'walk me to my next class regardless'. Not unless I avoid him first. Either way, this orange is helping me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been ignoring my homework, and instead wrote the next chapter of this ;-;
> 
> Who knows when the next one will be, but until then and enjoy this and give me any suggestions through the reviews or message me through my Tumblr rox6564


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I shouldn’t have said that to Princess... But she had to hear it. She will have to grow up sometime, and when she realizes how the world actually works, I hope to be by her side.

I reluctantly went to my first class after Yona ran out of the Orchestra room. First class being Physical Education, or really just my only fun hour of the day besides lunch. The teachers there all know me, and I am allowed to miss the lesson part of the class and start doing whatever I feel like. Today I am feeling like practicing weapon stances. I'm determined to master the glaive, therefore I must practice everyday. 

I continue into the locker rooms, and everyone immediately turns their attention to me.

“Hey Hak how's it going!”

“Nice to have you in the same class again!”

“Do you want to play soccer today?”

I just give the usual grunts and short answers. None of these people stick out to me like Yona or Yoon do. If I were to make friends with another person, they would need the capability to fight me back. Not agree with everything I say like these people.

I change out of my black jeans and into my purple gym shorts that I always have for working out. Same with the blue T-Shirt Yona gave to me for my birthday last month. She custom made it in her room, and it has my name on the back of it with my favorite number 47. She hasn't figured it out yet, but it's my favorite number because it was the date she was born, April 7th.

Now, time to pass all this horrible AXE body spray and testosterone. I weave my way through what Yona calls 'fans', trying my best to avoid their friendship advances. I wonder how Yona is doing in her history class...

“Class starts in five boys!”

Finally people are starting to get out of my way. I make it to the exit quicker than before, and I head straight towards the doors that lead to the outside. We are allowed to use the extra field that is next to the school, and I take it up until winter time. Then it's time for the pool.

I notice people were starting to follow me, but I want to be in peace when I practice. Should I climb the roof again or make a run for it? Running would be a good warm up.

“Hak where are you going???”

“Wait up man!”

Voices became less audible the more I ran. Quick change of plans on my part. Instead of the field next to us, I'm going to use the park across from the school. It's also an Elementary school, but there is a huge forest behind the school, pass the park, and up on a hill. Perfect place for practicing. Today is just not a day to interact with people.

The terrain beneath me becomes thick grass as I trudge my way up the hill. I twist my head just enough to see how far away my classmates are, and practically everyone gave up once they hit the park. Guess they are scared of hills. The grass is gets thicker and thicker, making it harder to run through. I'll have to raise my knees higher, and make sure I don't run into any wild animals. I remember the last day fifth grade for Princess, she jumped off something and landed on a baby bunny. She cried about it for hours, and refused to jump off of anything for the longest time. I had to help her get over her fear by making her jump into pools, and eventually off of playgrounds. 

A sharp whacking sound breaks my train of thought. Is someone out here cutting trees? It's continuously fast, so that can't be it. I slowly move towards the sound, using my toes to search the ground before I put my foot down. In a small clearing, I see a man using a wooden sword against a makeshift looking scarecrow. The area within itself was covered in shadows, with spots of light coming in through the trees. Why haven't I found this before?

I crouch into a nearby bush, and watch closely at his technique. Very swift and clean, and it looks complex, but on further inspection, it's simpler than I thought. I should brush up on my swordsmanship skills, but this guy is on a higher level than I am. With every swing of the sword, I sense tactic behind each move. In no time the scarecrow was in pieces. He then proceeds to make another straw filled being.

“Pukyu!”

“WHAT THE HELL.”

A squirrel is on my face, and I'm very sure the guy knows that I'm here. The squirrel moves off my face, and is now on my shoulder caressing my cheek. Now that I have my sight back, the man now has his attention on me. I'm a deer caught in the headlight.

“Ao.”

The squirrel jumps off of my shoulder, and continues over to the swordsman. Did he train a squirrel?

“Pukyyuu!”

He must have, because he is now feeding it trail mix that he pulled from somewhere. I should apologize before I get in further trouble.

“Sorry for the intrusion. I was running in the forest when I heard some noise.”

The man continues to stare at me while feeding the squirrel. Maybe he is giving me a chance to run and never return?

“Okay.”

“Huh? It's really okay?”

He doesn't say anything more, but instead returns to the scarecrow. He continues to stuff the straw back into an old holey shirt, but the straw continues to fall out.

“Do you need some help with that? My Gramps loves to make scarecrows every Halloween, so I know how to stuff one that's difficult.”

I approach the scarecrow that is on the ground, and the man gives me a nod to continue.

“It's important to really give it a stomach, or else it doesn't fill right. It's hard to stuff it with holes, but you stuff it the most you can, and then block the holes with more straw or another sturdy thing, like that trail mix wrapper would work.”

We continue on the scarecrow for some time, and it becomes a lot better than I expected. Gramps would be proud of this one. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem. The name is Hak.”

I lift my hand in order to give a handshake. 

“Shin-Ah.”

He shakes my hand, and we both hear a loud ringing sound.

“Crap class is already over. I guess its time to run.”

I start to run towards what I think is the correct way, but Shin-Ah directs me a different way by running in a different direction. I'm just going to assume that he knows this forest better than I do, so I run after him. We dodge every branch, log, and any other threats we came across. In no time at all we were both running down the hill, into the park, and back on to school grounds. We enter through the gym side entrance, and we both check in with one of the teachers that were still there.

“I'll give you both a pass, just remember that class lets out at 8:17 on Mondays.”

“Yes Sir.”  
“Yes Sir.”

No need for us to rush then. We both enter the locker room silently, and there is very few others still in the locker room.

“Hak where did you go buddy?”

“Man you are hard to catch!”

Again I ignore them. I'm still thinking about Shin-Ah and his sword techniques. He doesn't say much, and he knows his way around a weapon. Maybe...

“Hey Shin-Ah, if you don't have any other plans you can come hang out with me in the Orchestra room for lunch. I actually wanted to talk to you about you're swordsmanship skills, but Ao scared me before I could ask.”

The locker room goes silent, everyone awaiting Shin-Ah's answer. Instead of giving me a vocal answer, he just nods. That's a good enough answer for me.

.....

Beauty.

According to Google, beauty is defined as a combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight. I've always appreciated beauty, but never before have I witnessed the beauty of this being that graces me across this classroom. I couldn't stop staring at him. His radiant smile brightened up the entire room. His eyes filled with innocence, that every once in a while I catch a glimpse of, and my body melts on the spot. I have to speak to him. I absolutely have to.

RIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Now is my chance. I have to act fast. Good thing he is still putting his supplies away. I hastily wedge my way through the cramped classroom, and made it over to my target. 

“Excuse me, my name is Jae-Ha. Nice to meet you.”

The white haired beauty looks up at me, and clearly gives a shocked expression. Gosh he is not only beautiful, but cute as well.

“K-Kija! My name is Kija! Pleasure is all mine!”

Kija... Rolls off the tongue nicely.

“Sorry to intrude, but I'm new to this school and would love to have the opportunity to get to know you.”

“Really? Why me? M-May I ask?”

He is the most adorable thing when he stutters.

“I couldn't help but see how beautiful you were from across the room. I had to talk to you and get to know you better.”

His already red face continues to rise in heat. I love how much I'm affecting him right now.

“O-Oh u-u-um... Th-Thank you. I don't think I've ever received such a compliment.”

“Sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but I would love to get to know you better during lunch if that's alright with you? I have already been invited to lunch by some people, but I would like to invite you myself.”

Hopefully Yona and Hak don't mind. They seem like cheerful people.

“S-Sure! Where in the lunch room..?”

“Oh I was invited to have lunch in the Orchestra room. Quaint and very... small.”

“Okay! I'll await for you there..?”

“Of course! Farewell Kija.”

I bow, and curtly leave the room. Little does Kija know, I'm super excited for lunch to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have been into this story you guys. Like man High School AUs are my shit. Any suggestions or thoughts, leave a review or send me a message on my Tumblr rox6564!


	5. Chapter 5

“Ao...”

Ao, keeps coming out of my backpack. She is going to get in trouble... I should buy more trail mix and keep it in my bag when I am in class. She shouldn't get in trouble then. Just a little longer Ao...

“You have a cute friend there, what's their name?”

I grasp my backpack strap tighter. Some one has noticed Ao.

“I used to have a parrot, but sadly it flew away one time I let it out... So what is their name?”

Should I answer or ignore?

“Pukyuu!”

Ao is telling me to answer.

“Ao.”

“Aw such a unique name for a squirrel! Super pretty!”

“Pukyuuu!”

Ao seems to like my classmate. She rarely likes anybody. Today has been an odd day. Especially with that man, Hak. Never has anyone asked to be with me during lunch, now there is this.

“Is it okay if I draw you? You and Ao look perfect together!”

Draw? As in art? Ao is beautiful, but why me? I don't want to disappoint them though... So I nod yes.

“Thanks so much! I'll show you when I'm done at the end of class.”

Does that mean he is going to be staring at me this entire time? Should I act normally or pose??? I have to work on this Algebra though... So I'll do what I'll need to do, and hopefully that doesn't ruin what my classmate is trying to draw. The clock ticks, ticks, ticks. I wasn't expecting a test on the first day, but it's okay. I was more or so bothered from the stench a couple of rows ahead of me, where someone put on too much perfume. Between the mixed berries and the burning eyes next to me, I can't even remember if I put my name on the test.

But before I knew it, class ended. First day is always the simplest. Ao agrees.

“Shin-Ah!”

A hand grasps my shoulder, and it is the boy from before.

“I haven't finished my drawing yet, but I will give it to you later, okay?”

I nod my head, and he goes off into the hoards of people. Such an odd day indeed.

.....

“I am staarrrvvinnggg!”

“Do you want fruit Yona? Or maybe a vegetable?”

Yoon comes to the rescue again. We have one class period until second lunch starts, but I just can't wait that long. I got super hungry after my first class period, and I have suffered in silence in my second class. I can't wait through another one.

“An apple would be great Yoon.”

As Yoon reaches into his bag for the apple, crowds of people rush through the halls. No one can remember their schedule, and it's hilarious when you see people running into each other, or into random pillars that are in the middle of the hall. Now the school smells like chlorine, since the pool is so close by. I wonder if Hak went swimming this morning?

“Yona, you seem a little... off?”

“Oh uh... I am fine Yoon. I promise.”

Reluctantly, Yoon gives me the apple and goes off, waving me goodbye. He has Child Development for his third period, and he has been excited to attend that class ever since he first laid eyes on the class list.

You can do this Yona. Just one more class... Even though this will probably be your most hated class this semester.

Leadership. 

I didn't want to do student aide or anything like that, so Leadership was my last option. Hak said it was an easy class, but Hak can do anything. When Mr. Perfect says it's easy, it's going to be a boatload of trouble for me. 

The room where Leadership is in the outer parts of the school. As I continue forth through the halls, people became scarce. 

“Room 105...”

Let's hope this isn't a repeat of Freshmen year where I walked in on the wrong class. It wasn't, but it felt like it was since everyone was staring at me.

“Thank you for joining us. I'm presuming you're Ms. Hiryuu. Please, take a seat.”

Am I late? I can't be late, the bell hasn't rung yet! I take my seat up front by the teachers desk, since that was the only seat left.

“As you can see class, there will be people in this world who think their actions won't affect others. Ms. Hiryuu here didn't check her e-mail, therefore wasted our class time. One of the most important rules you will learn here is that time is key.”

My e-mail? Did the entire class read that e-mail but me? I feel tears at the corners of my eyes. Why didn't I check my e-mail?

“Now before we get into our first lesson on time, my name is Ms. Awa. I expect respect, and for you to hold yourself responsible for yourselves. I'm not your mother, no matter how much you cry.”

Ms. Awa turned to me as she finished her sentence. I blink away any tears that are trying to escape, but just one falls. Ms. Awa says nothing.

“Many say that time isn't real, and that it's man made. That is true, but those same people who say those words also say that time isn't important, when in reality it's all we ever truly have. We lose time, make time, borrow time, and above all we forget to cherish time. We are always busy with our lives we forget that the clock keeps ticking, and we waste our time on the silliest things. This unit we will organize ourselves.”

During her speech, I gathered myself and calmed down. Despite her embarrassing me in front of the class, her voice is smooth and calming. From now on I'm checking my e-mail like I check my hair. 

.....

If only I had my visual still... I can see it, yet I can't draw it??? Maybe tomorrow when I see him again I can finish, but he won't be wearing the same clothes. I'll have to stalk him sometime today.

Charcoal is everywhere on my hands, but it was worth it. Shin-Ah was such a beautiful person, and with is friend Ao I couldn't resist! I wish I could see his eyes, they must be filled with wonder and innocence. I want to capture that.

RIIIINNNNGGG

Oh it's time for lunch! I made friends with that miss, Yona. I can't wait to do a portrait of her sometime this school year. But first... I see Shin-Ah leaving the classroom across from mine. I have to see his shirt design one more time. I gather my things, and burst out into the hallway in search of blue hair. Target locked and secured. Time to make my move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now, but as I'm uploading this I only have one day left of school, and things will be easy sailing from there :3 Any questions, concerns or just wanna talk I have my Tumblr rox6564


	6. Chapter 6

“Um... There is more people here than I accounted for.”

It's lunch time, and boy do we have a lot of people in the Orchestra room than usual. I swear I just invited Jae-Ha and Zeno? Kija is here too, having a staring contest with Hak, and Jae-Ha is making holes in the back of Kija's head. Then there is a blue haired man with a squirrel???

“Okay. My name is Yona Hiryuu. I'm fifteen and a Sophomore.”

I motion Hak to go next, and he eventually breaks eye contact with Kija.

“Hak Son. Seventeen. Senior.”

“Yoon Touka. I am fourteen, and I'm a Freshmen.”

“I, Kija Hakuryuu, am seventeen and a Senior.”

“... Shin-Ah Seiryuu. Sixteen and a Junior.”

“Pukyuu!”

“Jae-Ha Ryokuryuu. Seventeen and a Senior.”

“Zeno Ouryuu! Fifteen and a Sophomore!”

We all look around the room at each other, and there is just silence. How did we end up here? I almost feel like this is the Breakfast Club, but the Lunch Squad.

“Well, how about we all eat and talk about how we all ended up here?”

“Marvelous idea my lady! In fact, I believe it was fate that brought me here. It was destiny!”

Jae-Ha stops what I believe is daydreaming, to smirking.

“I invited Kija. I guess I must be 'fate', yes?” 

Kija jumps a little, almost as if he forgot that Jae-Ha was sitting next to him.

“Oh yes! Jae-Ha was nice enough to invite me to your lunch hour.”

Jae-Ha smiles at Kija from the side. Is he...? I shouldn't start assuming things.

“Zeno was invited by Yona! Zeno also followed Shin-Ah here so Zeno could finish the portrait of him and Ao!”

Zeno turns over his sketch pad, and we find a half finished charcoal drawing of Shin-Ah and Ao. Shin-Ah is very calm in this illustration, and he appears to be in a desk doing school work. Ao is snugly tucked away in his back pack sleeping on a trail mix wrapper.

“Zeno still needs to finish some of the background and Shin-Ah's hair, but besides that it's done!”

Shin-Ah doesn't say anything, besides hiding behind his hands and into his knees. He must be really flattered. Ao on the other hand, loves it. He also loves the cashews that Hak keeps throwing at him occasionally. Yoon decides to join in on the fun.

“Zeno, that is amazing! That's a really good technique you're using.”

“Why thank you Yoon! Shin-Ah is just so pretty, Zeno had to draw him. Zeno loves the mysterious vibe he gives.”

Thus Shin-Ah dives deeper into his knees. Time for Yona to do some saving... Crap why am I talking in third person?

“Hey Shin-Ah? How did you end up here?”

Shin-Ah raises his head, but not by much, and takes his hands down to his knees.

“I was invited by Hak.”

The room is silent again. Hak??? Hak invited someone to lunch??? Hak is trying to make a friend?!?!

“Princess, I know what you're thinking up there. Yes I did invite someone, but you don't have to be this excited.”

“Of course I'm excited! This entire thing that's happening is exciting! For the first time in my life I feel like I have a group of friends that I can rely on and trust... I know that's weird, but even though I don't know you guys super well, I know that I can trust all of you.”

Everyone is staring at me, but I don't feel out of place. I feel like this is exactly where I belong. I hear Hak chuckle from the side of me.

“Well, you guys heard her. Looks like we are all stuck together.”

And like magic, everyone smiles. 

“Oh we should have a name for ourselves! Just like The Breakfast Club did! I say we should do The Lunch Squad!”

Yoon bursts out laughing.

“Yona, that is a good idea, but let's not do 'The Lunch Squad'. I feel like we can do better than that. How about... 'The Beauties in the Orchestra'? Or something more fitting to all of us?”

Kija pipes up.

“Oh yes! How about something sophisticated like 'Yona and The Knights'?”

Practically everyone except Shin-Ah shot that idea down immediately. We once again sit in silence, thinking of what we should call ourselves.

“ZENO HAS IT.”

We all jump at the sudden loud noise. Zeno stands where he was sitting, and he clears his throat as if he was about to give a speech.

“The Happy Hungry Bunch.”

We all look around to each other and smiled.

“I think we all like it!”

And thus, that is how the Happy Hungry Bunch was formed.

.....

School has ended, and I'm waiting by my van for Princess, Yoon, and of course Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot. Lunch was surprisingly not bad. Aside from that white snake, everyone was pretty cool. After figuring out what to call ourselves, we all seperated into small conversations. Shin-Ah and I were talking about sword techniques and how much Ao eats in a day. Yoon, Zeno, and white snake were all sharing their classes and their first day experiences, and Jae-Ha and Yona were talking about Jae-Ha's instrument and the struggle of transporting a string bass can be. We all agreed to meet in the Orchestra room for both the morning and for lunch time. Now, where is Princess?

I've been waiting here for five minutes, and not even the Tweedles or Yoon show up. I look over to the school entrance, and I see my entire minivan squad being heckled by the terrible white snake. It seems he keeps giving Yona a marriage proposal or something, because he is on his knees in front of Yona. Gramps, I'm going to be a little late.

“Oi white snake, you wanna fight?”

Kija turns to me, determination on his face.

“For the lady I presume?'

“For Princess.”

I get in a fighting stance, and everyone immidiantly surrounds us. Kija, raises himself from the ground and also gets into a stance.

“Hak! Can you please not do this now? Soo-Won should be at my house right now waiting for us!”

Kija turns to Princess, with a confused expression.

“Soo-Won? Who is he my lady?”

I smirk. Perfect opprotunity to crush his dreams.

“Why, only Yona's fiancee.”

Silence. I realized the mistake I made was probably the worse one I ever made. Yona's face now matches her hair, and she starts running for the parking lot. Kija, was on the ground in shock, but Princess is number one priority. I sprint towards the minivan, weaving between the cars to find princess in her passenger seat. She had her head in her knees, and her backpack thrown on the ground outside the vehicle. 

“Princess...?”

“...Just drive me home.”

Tae-Woo and Han-Dae were at the scene along with Yoon, and they all gave me dirty looks. It was a silent drive home, and Yona didn't even say goodbye to anyone as she left. No one said goodbye when they left. 

Alone in the car, I wait for Tae-Yeon in the elementary school parking lot. The words that left my vile mouth are still ringing through my ears. And the thing is, I don't regret that I said it. I'm more stricken with the fact it will be true someday. I grip the steering wheel harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it has been like a year and I'm sorry for that. I never thought I would be a responsible person and get a job and do harder classes, yet here I am. Thanks so much for reading! I will update ASAP, which means whenever I have free time.


End file.
